


All I Really Want

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, McCoy's Cancer, Old Married Couple, Protective Spock, Sick McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "McCoy's Cancer"Spock and McCoy try to resurrect the Welcome Home dinner without much success.





	All I Really Want

Vulcan reserve had helped Spock face loneliness and his fear for McCoy, but relief was more than he could handle. McCoy’s sentiment simply put him over the edge. 

Spock’s tears got McCoy started, and nobody was hungry after that. 

The food got reheated the next day. Still nobody ate. The salmon cakes were salty, the creamed corn had scorched, and the cobbler had toughened.

“Bacon grease would’ve sweetened those greens.”

“I tried, Leonard.”

“I know. It was a labor of love, and I appreciate it. Let’s go for takeout. That’s all I really want. Being together.”

Spock smiled. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its character, and/or its story lines.


End file.
